According to generally accepted assumption, it is stated that the gyrating electron, or the nucleus, will not radiate, by reference to the practiced NMR (Nuclear Magnetic Resonance) wherein, it is assumed that the angularly tilted nuclei within the cylindrical uniform magnetic field precess, but they do not radiate. Such an assumption is, of course fallaciously erroneous, because the reason that the tilted nuclei within the cylindrical magnet do not radiate is because, they tilt angularly but they are not free to gyrate. The mere fact that an electron (or nucleus) is tilted angularly by an applied magnetic field does not mean that it will precess--it is against the laws and rules of physics. Precession of a spinning body can be obtained only by a specific manner of field application, which allows freedom of the body to gyrate. That is, the plane of the magnetic torque should be perpendicular to the axis of the spinning electron (or nucleus), in order to equalize the angular exertion of the torque throughout a complete gyration. I have described this in detail in my above mentioned patent issue, and it is not necessary to repeat herein. In short, accordingly, energy radiation is effected by polar motion of spin motion of the electron. And since spin motion of the electron is perpetual by nature, all that is to be done is, to cause precession of the electron by a non expendable static magnetic force, in order to obtain electrical output without applying expendable energy.